1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead door locking systems and more particularly pertains to a new overhead door movement blocking system for selectively blocking opening of an overhead door with a device that is easily and quickly removable and transferred to other overhead doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of overhead door locking systems is known in the prior art. Known systems have employed structures that are permanently mounted on the structure adjacent to the overhead door, and that have elements that may be automatically extended into the guide track of the overhead door for obstructing movement of a roller along the guide track. Some of these automated systems are complex, and require constant electrical power to maintain the element in an extended or a retracted position. Further, these systems would appear to be relatively expensive if bought by a consumer.
Other systems are mounted directly on the interior of the overhead door, and are difficult to be moved from one overhead door installation to another, and thus requires a user to purchase a system for each overhead door to be locked. Some systems may be easily unlatched from the interior of the structure, and thus may be defeated if an unauthorized person is able to obtain access to the interior of the structure through another door. Many of the known systems only act on one lateral side of the overhead door, so that the other lateral side of the door is more vulnerable to prying or other applications of force.
The overhead door movement blocking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an primarily developed for the purpose of selectively blocking opening of an overhead door with a device that is easily and quickly removable and transferred to other overhead doors.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of overhead door locking systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new overhead door movement blocking system construction wherein the same can be utilized for selectively blocking opening of an overhead door with a device that is easily and quickly removable and transferred to other overhead doors.
The present invention generally comprises a block device for positioning in the channel of the guide track of an overhead door structure to obstruct movement of the guide roller of an overhead door in the channel past the block device. The block device has inner and outer faces, and an aperture is formed in the block device for aligning with a hole in the base wall of the guide track when the block device is positioned in the channel of the guide track. The aperture extends between the inner and outer faces. The block device has opposite first and second ends, with the first end being positionable adjacent to the guide roller of the overhead door. The first end has a concave face for positioning adjacent to and abutting the guide roller. The block device has a pair of opposite sides extending between the first and second ends for each being positioned adjacent to one of the side walls of the guide track. Optionally, the system may include a padlock having a shackle portion and a case portion, with the shackle portion being removably mountable in the aperture of the block device for positioning through the hole of the guide track to secure the block device in the channel to block movement of the guide roller in the channel past the block device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.